Psyche Orihara
Psyche Orihara is one of the most well-known alternates of Izaya Orihara 's. He was created based off the cover of the Durarara!! OST, "Psychedelic Dreams". His name, along with Delic's, comes from half of the first word in the title of the soundtrack''. '' Personality Psyche's personality is expressed as cute, energetic, playful, and childish, or otherwise innocent. He is the opposite of his original's sadistic self, though at times he's been shown to have a mischievous side. In some cases, he's been described as a bit of a crybaby. He loves to sing in a loud and cheerful fashion. His favorite color is fuchsia or other shades of pink. Despite having a very cute and naive personality, he has a rather dark side that is not often expressed; He has a yandere personality and can be very scary when he shows his psychotic side. He is said to be a reflection of the Izaya's childishness and short attention span. Characteristics Psyche's first appearance showed him with white slacks, white high-top loafers with pink soles, pink and white headphones connected to a pink, small, portable music player. He wears a white double-breasted coat with pink buttons and fur trim around the hood and sleeves. In the original image, the trim was white, but fan arts often illustrates the fur as a pink that matches the buttons. On that note, many fans draw him with bunny ears or rabbit ears attached to the hood to work with his cute personality. Just like Delic, his eyes are the same fuchsia pink as the rest of the accenting color. Relationships His personality has made him a very friendly character and he can get along with just about anyone, even if he's just being a tease or annoying others. 'Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki (Tsugaru)' Psyche and Tsugaru are the most common ship outside the original Shizaya (Izuo) pairing, and Tsugaru is the Shizuo alter ego that Psyche is most often paired with. Their relationship is most often depicted as colorful, fluffy, and musical. They are extremely lovey-dovey towards each other. Tsugaru is also considered the spark behind Psyche's yandere personality, his scary side slipping out whenever he feels Tsugaru is threatened or, in some cases, when Psyche becomes jealous. Delic Heiwajima ''' At first, Psyche and Delic were paired together since they came from the covers of the same OST, but were later paired with other alternates that fans believe better suit their personalities. Their relationship ranges anywhere from friends, to brothers, to lovers. At times they can be very competitive towards each other. For example, in one fanfic: Psyche stated that he should be the one to top (i.e. seme/pitcher) to Delic since his name and code number (as in Psychedelic 01) came first before Delic's. * Note that Delic's name stands in the last row of the OST Soundtrack and his code number(Psychedelic 02). However, Delic proves himself quite capable of topping Psyche without making an effort, upsetting Psyche in the process. They also tend to argue a lot about things, such as Psyche stealing Delic's desserts and in retaliation, Delic steals a kiss from Tsugaru in front of Psyche, successfully angering and annoying him. Hibiya Orihara Not much is known about the pairing between these two, since there's rarely any fanfiction or doujinshi featuring them together as anything other than siblings or friends. Their relationship is usually filled with brotherly love towards one another. Although at times they tend to bicker, mostly over childish things. '''Izaya Orihara Psyche is sometimes paired with Orihara Izaya. Their personalities are total opposites Izaya is sadistic and cruel, while Psyche is childish and friendly. In some of the doujinshi, Psyche is shown to be yandere and the seme. However, due to Psyche's childish and incapable personality, Izaya often tops Psyche. Their relationship is usually shown as Izaya being Psyche's cousin or brother. Category:Alternatives Category:Male Category:Orihara Izaya